The Garbage Chute
by Transformers g1's-Prime
Summary: Or: How I Suck At Putting Random Story Ideas To Prose. I'm offering anyone to adopt any ideas that may interest them. They come a variety of fandoms I've dabbled in, or are interested in. Hope you enjoy.


**STORY IDEA #682749**

* * *

**Titles: A Galaxy of Blood and War**

**Fandom: Star Wars**

**Summary: From the ashes of the Clone Wars, three powers stood over the war-torn galaxy; the Galactic Empire, the Dominion of Manda'yaim, and the Confederate Union. When a new player enters the game, the galaxy will experience a new period of civil war.**

**Characters:**

**Notes: Basically the fusion of ASoIaF in a Star Wars environment.**

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

The first point of divergence takes place on Mandalore when Pre Vizsla manages to kill Darth Maul in their duel. Shortly after, Savage goes berserk, but is quickly gunned down by Death Watch soldiers, along with Almec in the process.

With the Sith brothers dead, the criminal cartels call off their alliance with the Death Watch and pulls out of Mandalorian space. Vizsla, more determined than ever, begins to journey from world-to-world to spread the Death Watch's military influence, gaining support from many systems. By the end of the Clone Wars, all of Mandalorian space is united behind House Vizsla.

The second point of divergence happens when General Grievous, instead of listening to Sidious's orders to stay put on Utapau, spearheads the CIS assault on Kashyyyk without telling Sidious about his plans. Grievous coordinates the Separatist miltary forces, allowing for the droid army to conquer the Wookiees at a faster rate. With his recent military success, the Separatist Council migrates to Kashyyyk for better protection while also leaving several non-important members behind.

Because of this, Yoda stays behind on Coruscant while Obi-Wan goes to Utapau with the 212th, still believing Palpatine's intelligence of Grievous on Utapau. When he gets there and realizes that Grievous is elsewhere, Obi-Wan reports to the Jedi Council, who sees this as some ploy by the Dark Lord and begins to prepare for the worst. Palpatine reveals himself to Anakin, who reports this to the Council, who first begins to evacuate the younglings and padawans to safety before Yoda and Mace go to arrest Palpatine. The two Jedi Masters start to overwhelm Palpatine, before Anakin joins the fray and reluctantly sides with the Sith, taking on Windu while Palpatine takes on Yoda. Both sides reach a stalemate and Mace sacrifices himself to allow Yoda to escape.

Managing to alert the Temple about Palpatine being the Sith Master, Yoda orders a distress signal sent to all Jedi to abandon their posts and go into hiding from Republic troopers. This happens as Palpatine issues Order 66 and while many Jedi still die in the process, others survive and goes into hiding.

When Yoda arrives back at the Temple, he mobilizes the defenses as Anakin and the 501st arrive. A bloody battle breaks out between the two, massive casualties on both sides but the clones manage to edge out over the Jedi thanks to Anakin leading the charge. Yoda, several Council members, and dozens of Masters escape the burning Temple and meets up with Senator Organa, who escapes with the surviving Jedi aboard the Tantive IV. The younglings and padawans who'd been evacuated earlier on a stolen freighter meets up with the Tantive IV, along with Obi-Wan and several other Jedi who survived Order 66. The Council realize that the Clone Wars has been machinated by Palpatine all along and that the Chosen One has fallen to the dark side. Realizing that he can't let Anakin terrorize the galaxy, Obi-Wan travels back to Coruscant with Senator Organa and learns from Padme where Anakin is at; Mustafar. This is because Palpatine has been too focused on the surviving Jedi than give his attention to (whom he still assumes) Gunray and the Separatist Council. When Anakin gets there and kills the stragglers and tells Palpatine of this, the elder Sith realizes his mistake right as Obi-Wan and Padme arrive at Mustafar. From there on, events play out the same as they did in ROTS; Padme gets choked, the battle of the heroes, Anakin's burning, the twins' and Vader's birth around the same time of Padme's death. Obi-Wan goes into exile as the Order separates its members into hidden sects on backwater worlds, waiting for the day to come out of the shadows.

So that's the state the galaxy is in as it enters AGoBaW; although the Empire reigns over most the galaxy, they still have to deal with Grievous and the Separatists, who use Kashyyyk as their new capital and a pseudo-blockade into the Outer Rim worlds with strong secessionist ties. There's also the fact that Mandalore is regaining its military strength, waiting to pose as a future threat to all factions. And while there may be more Jedi hiding than in OTL, they're surrounded by enemies from all sides with Vader and the Inquisitors, and Grievous and the Mandos wanting their heads on a spike.

Also, Seps have the blueprints for the Death Star. With an entire population of Wookiee slaves and manufactured droid workers under their control and are less restricting of hiding a 'planet-killer', they might be able to finish construction before the Empire. Who knows?

From there, you expand into the Dark Times and the new galactic 'cold war' between the Empire, Confederate Union, and Dominion of Manda'yaim before hitting the early days of the Rebellion and then the Galactic Civil War and doing what you want from there. Both old Expanded Universe and new Canon story elements are allowed to be used in the story.


End file.
